No soccer action here
by Tira-kun
Summary: Supa Strikas fanfiction. Short, random, behind the scenes stuff based on the comics and cartoon. (Updated chapter 6!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strika Entertainment, not me. This chapter also contains references to a certain Konami videogame.

Summary: Loosely based on the episode 'Dribbler on the roof'.

* * *

><p>"You may begin," said a voice.<p>

He seemed to be taking a written test, for he was holding a pen and sitting at a little school desk. Shakes turned the paper over, but he couldn't understand any of these questions. He was sure they were simple, but his brain was too sluggish and foggy, slow and stupid to make sense of them.

"Five minutes remaining…" said the voice.

What? He tried to focus, but to no avail. Panicking, there was nothing for it but to flee. Shakes kept running until he came to be in the hallway of a dark medieval castle. Belmont, the coach of Grimm FC was there and he was unleashing a whip upon some hapless candles, which became floating hearts and bags of coins.

"Belmont? Where are we?" asked Shakes.

"Dracula's castle, my boy," he replied. Belmont forged ahead, smiting some ghouls in the way.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Shakes tried to follow but his 'platforming' skills were apparently not good enough and he was falling…falling through the level…

Shakes woke up in his room at the hotel La Mirage. He did _not_ sleep well last night.

"Ugh, too many buffalo wings…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strikas Entertainment, not me.

Summary: Based on the issue 'Trapped', where Eagle Eye is introduced. I don't know that much about soccer at all, so if there are glaring mistakes...*bows head*

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon sun, on the quiet plains of the Nevada desert, a man kicks up the dust steadily as he dribbles a soccer ball. With miles around of desert and mountain range, he is alone in his dedication for the sport, but he is used to it. He curls the ball overhead and controls it forward with a header. A lizard scuttles out of the way, and as the man weaves in and out of tallish cacti, he laughs to himself that these 'defenders' cannot tackle him, though admittedly their spiny thorns hurt more than soccer boot studs. Wiping his brow, he slows and looks up at the great sky and rolling clouds, and is taken away by their beauty.<p>

Later, he sits up on a rocky ledge between sky and land, and looks over the horizon. He knows somewhere in that direction is home of his former football club Cosmos. Because of his sharp eyes and watchful nature he was nicknamed Eagle Eye, and at FC Cosmos those sharp eyes had a talent for springing the offside trap. He was one of the best defenders Cosmos ever had.

But that was a long time ago.

In the eyes of the Cosmos honcho, titles only meant big bucks and that anyone's motivation would be fame and fortune. Results were all that mattered and he was not above foul play, once bribing a linesman to favor his team. In every game Eagle Eye played, he was expected to spring the offside trap, so much so that the club saw the least number of goals ever conceded in its history in that one season. It became stifling to play the beautiful game; he was being pushed to perform, but in a way that did not feel right.

Was this what it was like to play in the Super League?

After that season he retired from the soccer world, to have a simpler life, spending much of his time close to nature. He told himself he had enough of the Super League.

Evening light settles over the horizon. Shifting slightly, Eagle Eye glances at the soccer ball beside him.

But he just couldn't let go. He still loves soccer.

The wind blows, rumpling his hair and clothes. For a moment, Eagle Eye wonders why his pants are buzzing, then answers his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening! I am coach Ledige calling from Supa Strikas FC."

"…I've retired." He is prepared to turn down any offer to join a club.

"I know. I just want to ask a favor. There is a Cosmos - Supa Strikas match this weekend…"

Eagle Eye wonders where this is going.

"I'd like you to prepare my boys for Cosmos," coach Ledige finishes.

Now this seems interesting. Cosmos has been strong lately, and have all the winning cards in their deck, whereas Supa Strikas, quite frankly, have a lack of experienced defenders. And maybe…it was time for him to put his game face on again.

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strika Entertainment, not me. The condor, bear, wolf and turkey idea is from the weekly comic.

Summary: Based on a Supa Strikas weekly, in which Eagle Eye and Klaus discuss spirit animals.

* * *

><p>After the Hydra game, Supa Strikas changing room was lively with conversation and players emerging from the shower. Klaus was telling Shakes about Eagle Eye's spirit animal observations.<p>

"Eagle Eye vos talking about our spirit animals..." Klaus said enthusiastically. "Rasta's is a condor, Big Bo's is a grizzly bear, and yours is a wolf!"

"Cool!"

"What about _me_, amigo?" asked El Matador.

"I didn't think of one for each person yet," Eagle Eye replied.

"You should do all our spirit animals," said Twisting Tiger with interest. There were voices of agreement. Even though Eagle Eye joined the team not so long ago, they already felt like he was a brother. He felt likewise, and thus could speak his mind.

"Well, mine's the eagle, I guess…" He looked at them thoughtfully.

"Twisting Tiger, I hope you don't mind but tigers are not native to America…so I see yours as the nimble cougar," said Eagle Eye. ('What's a cougar?' asked Tiger. 'You know – mountain lion,' said Shakes. 'Aha! Rawrr!' went Tiger.) "Cool Joe's is the fleet footed stag… El Matador's is the fiery stallion… (The Latino ran a hand through his hair proudly.) North's is the quick coyote and Blok's is the mighty bison."

"What about Klaus?" asked Shakes. For some reason, Klaus suddenly looked miffed.

"_His_ spirit animal is…" said Eagle Eye.

"Don't say it!" Klaus interjected.

"…The good-natured llama," Eagle Eye finished.

"Oh. I thought you said mine vos a turkey..."

"What?" said Shakes, who had been wiping his face with a towel.

"Nothing!" squeaked Klaus. Shutting up now. Eagle Eye looked away to hide his amused grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supa Strikas, Jurassic Park or Wipeout. I own nothing except the fanfiction.

Summary: A guidelines for the Supa Strikas players.

* * *

><p><span>Guidelines for Supa Strikas players<span>

1. No unlawful or violent conduct.

2. No swearing on international television in any language.

3. Any plans or preparations for upcoming matches, your secret to success, stuff you have been up to should not be easily disclosed over the media.

4. No taunting other teams over the media, even if they did it first.

5. Always listen to what Shakes has to say, even if his story sounds crazy.

6. Playing the videogame Super League 3000X is not considered soccer training unless you are aspiring to be a coach.

7. If you graffiti anyone's face, try not to use permanent marker.

8. Try not to videotape people when they are sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Especially Tiger," said North Shaw. "I think it reminds him of the DVD that Ura Giri made about him."<p>

"Oh~" Eagle Eye remembered that. "How do you know?"

"One time I was testing my new video camera," North began to recount his flashback…

_North snickered and brought the video camera closer. "The tiger is taking an afternoon nap after a successful hunt…"_

_The video cam zoomed in on the Japanese midfielder who is curled up on the sofa, asleep. Tiger's eyes opened suddenly, sensing he is being watched. He snarled upon seeing the camera and pounced, realistic tiger roar and all, and the footage turned to white noise._

Blok made a face and said something in Brislovian that Eagle Eye and North Shaw understood as 'That's not how it really happened…'

North laughed. "Yeah…but seriously, dude hates it."

* * *

><p>9. No circus clown stuff ever.<p>

10. No more using Tiger's twisting tornado skill to dry laundry.

11. If you play DJ in the changing room, do not put that one pop song by Cool Joe and the fros in your playlist.

12. Do not to go overboard with the goal celebrations. The same applies to pranks and bets.

13. Do not mess with the professor's or coach's gadgets and machines, especially if you do not know what they do.

14. Do not sit on top of the robots that serve drinks during the game.

15. Be responsible for your security key card. If it is lost or damaged, report to coach immediately.

16. Do not bring family/friends/strangers into the secret training compound. Just remember – it is a SECRET training compound.

17. No pets allowed inside the STC either.

18. No trespassing on the opposing team's secret training compound, even if you might uncover their plan to cheat.

19. No more requests to make characters and creatures come to life with the holographic simulation machine. You have enough dinosaurs, ninjas, zombies etc.

* * *

><p>Shakes and El Matador froze when they saw coach enter the training facility, going over his notes. "Ok boys…today we are going to…"<p>

Absorbed in thought, coach did not register the enormous T-Rex in front of him until he looked up, dropping his coffee in shock and stumbling backwards against the wall.

"Coach!" The two forwards shouted and helped calm him down, saying their apologies. He looked at them crossly.

"The hologram projector was meant to simulate opposition players, not your own Jurassic Park!"

* * *

><p>20. Only coach or the professor may operate the Gauntlet obstacle course.<p>

* * *

><p>"Man what is this, Wipeout?" said Skarra, as he shone his flashlight on the obstacle course around them. He and Dingaan had infiltrated the men in red's secret training compound late at night to plant electronic bugs. All of a sudden glaring lights filled the place, disorienting the two momentarily. The sloping platform beneath Skarra's feet began moving as though it was a giant treadmill. It accelerated sharply, making Skarra fall ungracefully on his butt and tumble across the floor. Dingaan yelped as he sought to avoid getting whacked by bars that would spring out of the walls of the narrow column he had found himself in.<p>

Yes, this was exactly like Wipeout.

Meanwhile, Shakes and El Matador were on a raised platform to better watch the chaos.

"Dingaan! You have to press de button! Press de button!" El Matador shouted.

"Think they had enough?" said Shakes. They cringed as Skarra got the wind knocked out of him by a giant foam soccer boot.

"Yeah, I theenk they had enough."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Don't worry Skarra &amp; Dingaan are fine. Also, there actually is a Supa Strikas weekly where Tiger uses his tornado move to dry laundry.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strika Entertainment, not me.

Summary: Based on the issue 'Dry Spell'.

* * *

><p>"So…you guys went into the underwater dome?" Shakes slid into conversation with a bit of a smile, leaning on the side of the yacht. Beside him, North threw a piece of food into the open to keep a hungry seagull at bay.<p>

"Yeah…" replied El lazily.

"El Matador was right when he said there were Hydra guys playing underwater. You see, the underwater dome actually had an ancient soccer training pitch," said Tiger amiably.

Shakes went "Whoa," and North said "No ways," in awe, though hardly with surprise. After all, they were right beside a floating football stadium in the middle of the ocean. That afternoon after their away match to Hydra FC, the Strika yacht's deck was lively with house music beats playing loudly over the radio, and the babble of the players as they helped themselves to the catered lunch. Their coach glanced over his two goal scorers for the match El Matador and Twisting Tiger. He mentally tch'ed; he was glad Supa Strikas won, but now he kind of owed Del Aqua who let slide the fact that the two players had trespassed on a private property even though Del could have reported them to the Super League Board with incriminating evidence in the form of El Mata-doodles on a rather damp magazine.

El Matador was the hero of the match, having bested Hydra's defenders to score two major goals by himself, and providing the assist for his teammate's goal. Presently though, the limelight-loving soccer star was simply hanging back and letting said teammate regale the others with their adventure of the underwater ruins. What with his big talk about being the team's ace and trying to go about it alone these few days, perhaps he felt he needed to take a step back from things.

"…It was like, the lost city of Atlantis or something…" Tiger was saying.

"Now I _really_ wanna go there," said North, who could only imagine what it was like in the dome.

"But we only had fifteen minutes before water flooded the place. El Matador, he activated the training pitch…" Tiger looked at El, wanting him to help out with the story. The striker caught his glance.

"Uh, yeah. I was surrounded by _beeg_ stone walls, moving around in circles…" El gestured with his hands.

"That's where Hydra learned their defense formation from - "

" - and I had to get past them and shoot de ball into de goal before time's up…they were moving so fast I nearly got hit like, so many times…eet was crazy!" El Matador let his hands fall and took a breather from becoming fired up recounting their suspenseful adventure, then put an arm around Tiger, grinned at him and said, "Eet's a good thing Tiger was there to help me, eh?" Indeed, El knew that if Tiger had not snuck into dome after him and been there to guide him through all those obstacles, he would not have learned how to crack Hydra's defense formation and Supa Strikas would not have advanced to the semifinals. El knew who was the _real_ hero today.

Tiger glanced at El, whose frank words triggered his memory of what happened back in the underwater dome…

Despite having beaten the ruins challenge, the seawater had still come bursting into the place in torrents, frighteningly fast and powerful, crashing and churning, and sweeping them off their feet. Whatever was not cemented or stone floated around in the water as though in a giant shaken snow globe. With the water level in the enclosure rising rapidly to the top, Tiger had pointed out their escape route - a vent that Shakes had mentioned where water and carbon dioxide would be purged from the dome. They took deep breaths just as the water completely engulfed them both. Tiger could not see well underwater. He had squinted and quickly shut his eyes; everything was blurry and it was uncomfortable to open them. He had not been directly at the exit before this, and flustered, he had felt along the top to where he last thought the exit to be, but met nothing and felt like he was going nowhere, even though he just _knew_ it was right before him. The truth was he had lost bearing of where the escape point was. Just then, a strong hand grasped his floundering one and held on. El Matador guided them into the vent where they had the experience of being sucked up a giant straw, shooting out the top, and smelling fresh air again.

Tiger smiled at the memory. He had already mentioned it, but he was really grateful for the save.

From then on, El Matador and Twisting Tiger's understanding and team play on the field was even better than before. Especially when Supa Strikas were on the attack they made a formidable attacking duo. Off the field, the sensible midfielder would still sometimes get annoyed with the bold striker's bigheadedness, and the latter might still sometimes be a bit of jealous of Tiger's overwhelming popularity with the fans, but both friends had undeniably more appreciation and respect for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supa Strikas belong to Strika Entertainment, not me. This chapter contains videogame references especially Melty Blood, Street Fighter, Marvel Vs Capcom and The King of Fighters, all of which belong to their respective companies/owners.

Summary: Based on that episode 'Spaceballs'.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Eagle Eye yelped as he floated awry in the air trying to turn his body to receive the pass.<p>

Because the aerial training had worked well last time, and Shakes had decidedly gotten over his motion sickness, here they were at the Space Centre once more in preparation for their upcoming match with Orion FC. Supa Strikas were in an enormous cylindrical chamber that, with the aid of metallic bands worn by the players, simulated the lack of gravity astronauts would experience in outer space, thus allowing them to float around in the facility's abundant room. Coach stood looking up at the boys practicing passing, while the place echoed with their talking and laughter.

It was during a lull in the training and somebody was retrieving the ball. Tiger bounded upwards to meet Shakes, twice trampolining the air like in videogames. "Hey…did you see that? Double jump!" Tiger said, excited.

"_Hahah_! Wait, wait, let me try something…" Shakes leapt straight up before charging forwards in midair. He tried again but this time with a backwards roll, taking care not to collide with anyone or anything. (He did _not_ want to smack into the chamber wall like the last time he was here.) His fellow casual gamer joined in the fun and the others gave them a wide berth. The two were experimenting with air dashes and leaping back and forth in midair, until they drew level and the mischievous midfielder saw an opening to react.

"Kurae!" Tiger exclaimed, throwing an imaginary energy blast at Shakes, who played along and cried, "Aughh!" upon being 'hit'. The others who were watching laughed.

Recovering from the attack, Shakes said with a grin, "You're on!"

Tiger's tongue poked out in a cheeky manner. "Just try and keep up with me!"

Space Centre training room

Tiger Versus Shakes

Fight!

And so began the match, set against the backdrop of the facility with their bemused teammates as onlookers. Shakes and Tiger proceeded to jump and air dash all over the place (even using the transparent walls by pushing off them for momentum), throw attacks at each other, try out gravity-defying fighting game moves including a spinning kick and a dragon punch, block each other's attacks and 'take damage'.

"Ooh, air combo!" remarked Klaus, inadvertently fulfilling the role of in-game announcer upon Tiger's successful five-hit combo.

"Everything ees an air combo in thees game," muttered El Matador beside him. They sometimes liked to watch Shakes and Tiger play videogames (lately, it was fighting games) on those long flights and in the hotel rooms.

2P Shakes was not about to be defeated so easily. Seeing Tiger heading for him, he twisted his body round and pulled his hands back to gather his power. "Aahhh…" Shakes began, before shouting out the move name and unleashing a sphere of powerful make-believe energy upon his opponent.

Meanwhile, their childish antics both entertained and mystified the other strikas.

"What in the world are they doing?" Cool Joe had said, and then burst out laughing at Tiger performing that ridiculous spinning kick. Rasta, Blok and Bo were watching the two big kids with a mixture of amusement and concern, and reminded them to be careful.

Coach was slightly dumbfounded. He asked them to take advantage of the zero gravity conditions to make new airborne moves but…

"Awesome!" North cheered. He could not help getting in on the activity. Doing the freestyle, he made his way over to the wall and pushed off it with his hands and feet. "Coming through, duuudes!" He said as he launched himself doing a slow-motion flying kick. Eagle Eye and Cool Joe calmly let him through while the others' eyes followed his progress across the air.

Coach sighed. If they didn't get anything out of today's training session, he was not bringing them here again. "SO…" he said aloud. Shakes and Tiger were in some kind of fireball battle, doing the same move over and over again. "Back to practice?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: There is lots of videogame related stuff in this one…I'll try to explain some of them. The air dash is mostly inspired from Melty Blood. 'Kurae' is Japanese for take thiseat this…I don't actually know Japanese; it's just my understanding. When the others watch them in the background, it is mostly a reference to the older King of Fighters games, though there's usually onlookers in most fighting game stages. The air combo thing is from Marvel Vs Capcom 3. And the spin kick, dragon punch, fireball battle part, and the move that Shakes does are all from the Street Fighter series.


End file.
